Nidalee/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "The untamed know no fear." - Raised in the deepest jungle, Nidalee is a master tracker who can shapeshift into a ferocious cougar at will. Neither wholly woman nor beast, she viciously defends her territory from any and all trespassers, with carefully placed traps and deft spear throws. She cripples her quarry before pouncing on them in feline form—the lucky few who survive tell tales of a wild woman with razor-sharp instincts, and even sharper claws... Bestial Huntress There are few dwellers residing in the blasted and dangerous lands that lie south of the Great Barrier. Much of that world still bears the scars of past Rune Wars, especially the mysterious Kumungu Jungle. There are long-forgotten treasures in these strange places which many risk life and limb to acquire. Nidalee was only a young girl traveling with her treasure-seeking parents when they lost their way in the dense, rainy jungles. The jungle was unforgiving, and she watched her parents suffer agonizing final days as they fell victim to a mysterious and vicious disease. As improbable as it was for a child to survive in the inhospitable jungle by herself, she did just that. Her youthful innocence and a fortunate naivete caused her to appeal to the beasts of that place and she was taken in by a family of cougars and raised as one of their own. She grew and somehow absorbed the raw magic of the dense wilds, evolving beyond both her physiology and her affectation. Now a fierce, nigh-mythical , Nidalee battles viciously with and against any who would threaten the vast jungle she calls home. |-| 1st= " was taught to fight by her feline family, battling viciously with and . Something in her feline ways may draw you to her, but remember that she is no pussycat." There are few dwellers, let alone champions, residing in the blasted and dangerous lands that lie south of the Great Barrier. Much of that world still bears the scars of past Rune Wars, especially the mysterious Kumungu Jungle. There are long-forgotten treasures in these strange places which many risk life and limb to acquire. The champion known as Nidalee was only a young girl traveling with her treasure-seeking parents when they lost their way in the dense, rainy jungles. The jungle was unforgiving, and she watched her parents suffer agonizing final days as they fell victim to a mysterious and vicious disease. As improbable as it was for a child to survive in the inhospitable jungle by herself, she did just that. Her youthful innocence and a fortunate naivete caused her to appeal to the beasts of that place and she was taken in by a family of cougars and raised as one of their own. She grew and somehow absorbed the raw magic of the dense wilds, evolving beyond both her physiology and her affectation. On one pivotal day in her life, standing over the torn remnants of a Noxian squad of woodcutters, Nidalee chose to rejoin the so-called civilized world, to fight in the League of Legends so as to protect the vast woods from both Demacia and Noxus. Previous Abilities Prowl old.png|1st Prowl (I) Javelin Toss old.png|1st Javelin Toss (Human Q) Takedown old.png|1st Takedown (Cougar Q) Bushwhack old.png|1st Bushwhack (Human W) Pounce old.png|1st Pounce (Cougar W) Primal Surge old.png|1st Primal Surge (Human E) Swipe old.png|1st Swipe (Cougar E) Aspect of the Cougar old.png|1st Aspect of the Cougar ® Previous Splash Art North America= Nidalee OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Nidalee Nidalee SnowBunnySkin old.jpg|1st Snow Bunny Nidalee Nidalee SnowBunnySkin old2.jpg|2nd Snow Bunny Nidalee Nidalee LeopardSkin old.jpg|1st Leopard Nidalee Nidalee LeopardSkin old2.jpg|2nd Leopard Nidalee Nidalee FrenchMaidSkin old.jpg|1st French Maid Nidalee Nidalee PharaohSkin old.jpg|1st Pharaoh Nidalee Nidalee BewitchingSkin old.jpg|1st Bewitching Nidalee |-|China= Nidalee OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Nidalee Nidalee SnowBunnySkin Ch.jpg|Snow Bunny Nidalee Nidalee LeopardSkin Ch.jpg|Leopard Nidalee Nidalee PharaohSkin Ch.jpg|Pharaoh Nidalee Nidalee BewitchingSkin Ch.jpg|Bewitching Nidalee Patch History ** Empowered basic attacks now properly deals damage to traps. ;V9.14 * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V9.12 * ** *** Javelins have been adjusted for colorblind players to better see them. ;V9.2 * ** Basic attack no longer cancels if a Hunt activates mid-attack animation. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 6 from . ;V8.1 * ** No longer damages enemies if its empowered attack is dodged. * ** *** Bat VFX have been restored when jumping towards hunted targets. ;V7.23 * ** *** Moving the camera away from her and back onto her during Javelin Toss no longer causes the javelin to disappear. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 61 from 53. ** Base armor increased to 28 from . ** Base health increased to 545 from 540. ** Health growth increased to 85 from 80. * ** Legacy border has been restored. ;V7.18 * ** Minimum heal AP ratio increased to % AP}} from % AP}}. *** Maximum heal AP ratio increased to from . ;V7.17 * ** Is no longer considered a valid unit for to stun against. ;V7.11 * ** Restored her Vintage loading screen border for original owners. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.7 * ** Lifesteal no longer applies when hiting traps. ;V7.4 * ** Targetable hitbox increased to 50 units from 25. ;V7.2 * Stats ** Base health increased to 540 from . * ** Traps are now , they can be revealed and destroyed. *** Traps have and receive modified damage. *** Melee hits do , and ranged do . *** Traps grants to its killer. ** Now only traps may be active at once. ** . * ** Base heal increased to from . *** Maximum base heal increased to from . * ** Now grants for the duration. ;V7.1 * ** grants (previously only revealed). ;V6.24 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 53 from . ;V6.21 * ** Cooldown increased to 6 seconds at all ranks from 5. * ** Cooldown increased to 6 seconds at all ranks from 5. * ** Heal reduced to % AP)}} from . ** Increases heal by 1% for , for a maximum of . * ** Cooldown increased to 6 seconds at all ranks from 5. ;V6.15 * ** Some skins stealing cougar visual effects when in the same game together. * ** Minimum damage increased to from . ** Maximum damage increased to from . * ** Minimum damage changed to from . ** Maximum damage changed to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Bonus damage against targets increased to 40% from 33. * ** Minimap intercepting cursor when casting. ** Nidalee dashing in a random direction if cursor is hovering over minimap. * ** Resetting basic attack timer on-cast. ;V6.13 * ** A few visual effects' colors updated to be more readable. ;V6.11 * General ** New splash artwork for , , , and . * ** Enhanced bonus movement speed range reduced to 1400 from 5500. * ** Cooldown refund reduced to % from 70 at all ranks. ;V6.9 * ** Bonus damage per changed to % from at all ranks. ** Maximum damage changed to to from . ** Maximum AD ratio changed to % AD)}} from at all ranks. ** Maximum AP ratio changed to % AP)}} from at all ranks. ;V6.7 * ** Base damage changed to from . ;V6.6 * ** Rooting Hunted neutral monsters. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Resetting basic attack timer on-cast. ;V6.4 * ** Framerate drop when becoming visible in a champion's sight range. ;V5.24 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Maximum damage increased to from . ;V5.15 * ** Cast time increased to seconds from . ** Minimum damage reduced to from . ** Maximum damage reduced to from . * ** On-cast sight radius reduced to 400 from 1200. ;V5.7 * General ** Health reduced to 511 from 541. ** Health growth reduced to 80 from 90. ;V5.5 * ** Damage changed to from % of target's current health)}}. ;V5.3 * ** Ability cooldowns incorrectly set when switching from human form to cougar one. ;V5.2 * General ** Attack frame sped up slightly. * ** Can mark neutral monsters as Hunted, rooting them for 2 seconds. ;V4.17 * General ** Attack damage reduced to 44 from 49. ** Attack speed reduced to from . * ** Minimum AD ratio reduced to from . ** Maximum AD ratio reduced to % AD)}} from . ** Maximum AD ratio reduced to from . ** Minimum AP ratio increased to from . ** Maximum AP ratio increased to from . ** Maximum AP ratio increased to from . * ** On-kill cooldown reduction increased to seconds (affected by cooldown reduction) from 1 (static). ** Hitting targets reduces current cooldown to seconds (affected by cooldown reduction) if higher than that when doing so. * ** Reducing 's cooldown when hitting a target. ;V4.13 * General ** Splash artwork for and updated to the Chinese art. ;V4.11 * General ** Health increased to 390 from 370. ** Armor increased to 17 from 15. * ** Active Hunted targets grant Nidalee 10% bonus movement speed when moving in all directions, increased to 30 when moving towards them. ** Combined bonus movement speed from in-brush and Hunt cannot exceed 30%. * ** Projectile width increased to 40 from 30. * ** Health ratio reduced to % of target's current health)}} from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** activation range increased to 750 from 700. ** landing changed to 75 units in the direction target is facing from 150 units opposite target's side. * ** Marking an enemy as while in human form instantly resets cooldown. ;V4.10 * Gameplay Update ** General *** Basic attack timing updated. *** New ability icons. *** Death Recap differentiates between human and cougar abilities. ** *** In-brush bonus movement speed reduced to 10% from 15. *** In-brush bonus movement speed increases to 30% while moving toward a visible enemy champion within 5500 range. *** Damaging enemy champions with and marks them as Hunted for 4 seconds, granting Nidalee sight of them. Nidalee ignores unit collision and gains 30% bonus movement speed while moving toward marked targets, and her next cougar ability against them consumes the mark for an enhanced effect. *** New Hunted particle. ** *** Visuals updated to be more readable (lowered height on Z-Axis). *** Visually extending way far beyond actual hit range. *** Maximum bonus damage range reduced to 1300 from 1500 (maximum travel distance unchanged). *** Minimum damage reduced to from . *** Maximum damage from % AP)}}}}. *** Projectile width reduced to 30 from 60. ** *** Team color indicators. *** Ground visual indicator updated to be more noticeable. *** Trap targeting changed to single from area-of-effect. *** Damage changed to % of target's current health)}} from . *** Damage over time duration increased to 4 seconds from 2. *** Duration reduced to 2 minutes from 4. *** Mana cost reduced to from . *** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 18 at all ranks. *** Sight duration reduced to 4 seconds from 8. *** Reducing target's resistances. *** Revealing stealthed units. ** *** Heal changed to from . *** Mana cost reduced to from . *** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 10. ** *** Enhanced attack damage changed to magic from physical. *** Enhanced attack gains 75 bonus range. *** targets take 33% bonus damage. *** Minimum damage changed to from . *** Maximum damage from }}. ** *** Targeting changed to cursor direction from where Nidalee is facing. *** Targeting changes to single if cursor is near a target within 700 range. *** Visual and audio cues when is available on a target. *** Killing a unit in cougar form reduces current cooldown to 1 second if higher than that when unit dies. *** Damage changed to from . ** *** Targeting changed to cursor direction from where Nidalee is facing. *** Hitting targets reduces 's current cooldown to 1 second if higher than that when doing so. *** Damage changed to from . *** Cooldown reduced to 5 seconds from 6. ** *** Available at level 1 (can be ranked up 3 times). *** Cougar abilities scale with rank-up. *** Vision is granted as standard. *** Granting 20 bonus movement speed while in cougar form. *** Cooldown reduced to 3 seconds at all ranks from 4. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 15 from 11. ;V4.1 * ** Casting inside walls will place the traps in the nearest available ground. ;V3.14 * ** Bonus damage calculation start changed to projectile's cast point from Nidalee's location when target is hit. ** Bonus damage gain start changed to after exceeding Nidalee's human form basic attack range from Nidalee herself (maximum damage unchanged). * ** Sight duration reduced to 8 seconds from 12. ** Resistances reductions duration reduced to 8 seconds from 12. ;V3.12 * ** Sometimes becoming a ranged ability. ;V3.11 * Twisted Treeline ** *** Duration reduced to 2 minutes from 4. *** Sight duration reduced to 6 seconds from 12. *** Resistances reductions duration reduced to 6 seconds from 12. * Dominion ** *** Duration reduced to 2 minutes from 4. *** Sight duration reduced to 6 seconds from 12. *** Resistances reductions duration reduced to 6 seconds from 12. ;V3.03 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth reduced to 0 from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Granting bonus resistances while in cougar form. ;V1.0.0.153 * Visual Update ** New models and textures for all skins, ** New splash artwork for . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.147b * ** Cougar form attack range increased to 125 from 100. ;V1.0.0.141 * ** Movement commands issued within dash distance are canceled. ** Nidalee walking backwards after dashing. ;V1.0.0.130 * ** Not damaging targets. ** Not revealing targets. ** Reveals stealthed units. ** Reducing resistances from units not meant to be affected by the traps. ;V1.0.0.125 * ** Shows triggering area of effect when cast. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 4. * . ** Bonus resistances increased to from . ;V1.0.0.124 * General ** Ability tooltips updated. * ** Cooldown reduced to 6 seconds from 7. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Maximum bonus damage increased to 300% from 200. * ** Cooldown increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Is affected by cooldown reduction. * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Heal changed to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Granting 10% bonus dodge chance while in cougar form. ** Grants bonus resistances while in cougar form. ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Reveal particle effect updated. ** Reducing target's base resistances instead of the intended total ones. ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Not targeting specified location when cast immediately after swapping to human form. * ** Not targeting specified location when cast immediately after swapping to human form. ;V1.0.0.107 * General ** Cougar form having lower attack damage than human one. ;V1.0.0.106 * ** Dealing damage when dash is interrupted by displacements. ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Projectile travels in target direction if targeting outside maximum cast range. ** Not hitting stealthed champions. ;V1.0.0.103 * Stats ** Attack damage increased to 49 from 46. ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Death Recap display. * ** Casting while rooted. * ** Tooltip updated. ;V1.0.0.99 * ** Tooltip updated. ;V1.0.0.98 * ** Damage calculation occasionally not including AP ratio. * ** Interaction with dodge chance. ** Resets Nidalee's basic attack timer on-cast. ;V1.0.0.87 * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Heal reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V1.0.0.85 * ** Interaction with cooldown reduction. ** Cooldown changed to static (3 seconds). ;V1.0.0.79 * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to 15% from 25. * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from 50 at all ranks. ;V1.0.0.75 * ** Casting while rooted. ;V1.0.0.74 * ** Units hit flickering if they are stealthed. ;V1.0.0.72 * ** Projectile speed increased. * ** New animation. ;V1.0.0.63 * Added }} Category:Champion history Category:Nidalee